criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Madison Springer
Madison Springer was one of the suspects in Murder on Campus (Case #32), Dead Man Running (Case #34), The Devil's Playground (Case #36), Spring Break Massacre (Case #38). Madison is the victim in The Rorschach Reaper (Case #41). Profile Madison is a 21-year-old caucasian girl with long blonde wavy hair and light blue eyes. She weighs 150 pounds and her blood type is O+. In Murder on Campus, she is seen wearing a golden necklace which is hidden by a pink scarf around her neck. She also wears pink lipstick and a blue top with orangey corners. On the left side of her top, she wears a Psi Sigma Gamma brooch. It is discovered that Madison likes to eat frozen yogurt and often drinks champagne. In Dead Man Running, Madison wears black strips on the two sides of her cheeks. She has a grass stain on the right side of her top and wears the same golden necklace with the design of a butterfly in the middle. In this very case, it is revealed that Madison eats spicy food and drinks sports drinks. In The Devil's Playground, Madison wears a large white hat, a pink dress with polka dots, and the same necklace that she wore in her previous appearances. In this very case, she tells the team that she knows how to ride a horse. In Spring Break Massacre, Madison wears a pink swimsuit and has a bite mark on her right shoulder. Around her neck, she wears the same old golden necklace. It is also discovered that she is athletic, wears flip-flops and chews bubble gum. Role in Case(s) Madison was secretly an Amish. She was also the president of Psi Sigma Gamma sorority and the head cheerleader of the Grimsborough Quails, a University football team. In Murder on Campus, after a college student named Rani Goshwalla was found murdered in the college grounds tied up in a bikini, Madison was interrogated since she was the president of Psi Sigma Gamma, the sorority that the victim wanted to join. She told the team that it was a tragedy and that she really wanted Rani to become a part of their sorority. Later, the team found out that Rani was inside the sorority house the previous night and had called an anti-hazing hotline very late that night to report an illegal hazing. The team then went to Madison to ask her about it as she was the sorority's president. She answered that there wasn't any hazing that had taken place the previous night Rani was at the party but she had left with all the others. Madison re-appeared in Dead Man Running, when it was discovered that she was the victim, Troy Takiguchi's girlfriend and that she was the head cheerleader of the Grimsborough Quails, a University football team in which Troy was the star quarterback. Madison was deeply saddened by her boyfriend's death and told the team that they were supposed to be couples in the upcoming Prom Ball. It was later discovered that Madison and Troy had later broken up after Madison realized that the victim was cheating on her, and when she started a coversation with him about this, Troy got mad as if it was all Madison's fault. Madison again appeared in The Devil's Playground ''after the death of Tom Blackwater, a student at the Grimsborough College. In this case, it was discovered that Madison was Amish, she was born there and that she grew up there. She lived there until she became a teenager and left the community to live among the "English" people. It was later discovered that from Tom's Friendnet account that he and Madison had exchanged a few words between each other. Tom had found out that Madison was Amish, which was something that Madison wanted to keep tightly discreet from the students at the college since the outside world used to mock the Amish people. On the other hand, Madison had also found out that Tom wanted to buy up the Amish land, which was something that Tom wanted to keep secret from the Amish because he had promised Madison that he had changed. This made Madison a prime suspect as Tom was now dead and no one would ever know about her secret. Madison then returned to be interrogated by the team in ''Spring Break Massacre, after a springbreaker named Aaliyah Banks was found floating in the Grimsborough lake on a pool of blood. After investigating the lake, the team were interrupted by Madison, who told them that she couldn't be of any help with their investigation, but she really wanted them to go talk to the camera-creep who was was trying to zoom in on her breasts. Madison was questioned again when the team discovered that Aaliyah was her main rival for the Prom Queen election. She replied and said that the Prom Queen didn't actually matter to her and that she just enjoyed being popular. She further said that she did want to be the Queen of the Prom Ball, but just to see what it felt like to shine, and to be valued for her beauty and charm. Madison then told the team that she would never kill someone over this because she wasn't raised that way. Murder Details In The Rorschach Reaper, Madison won the University Prom Ball with Chad Baker and moments later after this was announced, her life ended when the tiara she wore exploded, splashing the prom ball with her blood. The death of Madison Springer was more than enough to cause emotional anxiety and trauma all over the University, with Caroline Fitzgerald suffering extreme cases of breakdowns and anguish from Madison's untimely end. Once they investigated the scene, they found her body, her tiara destroyed and a Rorschach Test. After they restored her tiara they send it to the lab for analysis; and then when they examined the Rorschach Test, it was revealed that the Rorschach Reaper left a message saying "Take Madison's passing as a message from me to you. The game is afoot." Thus revealing that the killer did murder Madison with their own hands since the last three cases (the Rush Week Case, the Hangman Case and the Spring Break Case) the Reaper used others to deflect suspicion away from them. Upon autopsy, Nathan told that Madison's death is straightforward since the detonation blew off the top of her head killing her instantly but the most impressive thing is that Madison is the only one injured and the bottom of her head doesn't have a scratch. But then found a part of the bomb inside her brain where it was embossed by a hallmark or serial number and it was used by the Grimsborough University to keep track of the components used in electronic studies courses. Thus it means that the killer is a member of the university or else they cannot access those components. After analyzing the tiara, Alex revealed that the tiara was indeed the murder weapon since it looks complicated at first glance since it was homemade but it was actually a pretty simple device. Still, whoever boobytrapped Madison's tiara had a good knowledge in electronics so meaning the killer had knowledge in electronics. Also they must have had access to the tiara to implement all those explosive charges. There the team led themselves to talk to Donna Walker since the tiara had been kept in her office and it filled her to the tiara's handlers. Killer and Motives The killer was a serial killer wanted by the Grimsborough Police called "Rorschach Reaper", who's really Tess Goodwin, a psychology student. Tess believed that there was a murderer sleeping within helpless souls so she decided to study psychology and use the Rorschach Inkblot test as a vehicle to “bring the assassin” within three other people through hypnosis, thus she started what would become the “worst senior project” in the history of Grimsborough. Tess prevailed thus far by manipulating Rani's sister, Lisa's best friend and an activist to slay Rani Goshwalla, Lisa Edwards and Aaliyah Banks through hypnosis and the Rorschach Inkblot Test, as she claimed that these three girls have weak minds. However, knowing that David Jones was consumed by anger, emotion, and a weak mind, Tess decided to kill Madison herself (she rigged the tiara per Alex's analysis) in order to buy time to brainwash Jones to kill the player, and once the investigation proved there was enough evidence to arrest Tess for Madison’s death, Tess attempted to resist arrest by brainwashing Jones into killing the player to complete her “senior project”, but Ramirez managed to ruin it by knocking Jones unconscious with a saucepan. Once Tess was brought to trial, she tried to defend herself by saying that she was liable for slaying Madison, but was not liable for indirectly slaying Rani, Lisa, and Aaliyah. However, she accused Ramirez of ruining her senior project as she claims that the player’s death was what she needs to complete her thesis. For directly slaying Madison Springer, the attempted murder of the player, and the second degree murders of Rani, Lisa, and Aaliyah, Tess was sentenced by Judge Hall to life imprisonment with no chance for parole, this ending the killing spree that terrorized Grimsborough University. Trivia *While Cathy King had two identities (and the same personality), Madison has two lives but with one identity, as an Amish and a university cheerleader. *While Madison was 5'0" (1,52 m) (the height shared by Julian Ramis, Molly Mocard and Ramona Stewart), she was later discovered to stand 5'6", perhaps it's possible that one of Madison's height figures was a mistake made by Pretty Simple (the ones responsible for developing Criminal Case). *In Marked for Death (Case #39), Madison is partially cited as one of the killer's profile says that the killer wears a "Vote for Madison" badge, campaigning for Madison becoming the Prom Queen. *Although Madison, Catherine King, James Savage, Tony Marconi, Alden Greene, Tess Goodwin, and Margaret Littlewood appeared as suspects in four cases, Madison was found innocent at the climax of those cases like Catherine and James, but she was slain in The Rorschach Reaper. *Madison made more live appearances (She had 4 appearances) as a suspect than any other district victims-to-date. In contrast, Rachel Priest made 3 appearances as a suspect, while Salvador Cordero and Molly Robinson made only 1 appearance as suspects. *It is known that Isaac and Hannah Hersberger are cousins of Madison. Case Appearances *Murder on Campus (Case #32) *Dead Man Running (Case #34) *The Devil's Playground (Case #36) *Spring Break Massacre (Case #38) *Marked for Death (Case #39; mentioned on a badge) *The Rorschach Reaper (Case #41) 32madison.png|Madison, as she appears in Murder on Campus. 34madison.png|Madison, as she appears in Dead Man Running. 36madison.png|Madison, as she appears in The Devil's Playground. 38madison.png|Madison, as she appears in Spring Break Massacre. Madison_Springer_2.png|Madison, as the Prom Queen in The Rorschach Reaper. Madisonbodybag 0.png|Madison's body. 41 tessjail.png|Tess Goodwin, Madison's killer. MadisonPissed.png|Madison angry OG_SUS_32_605.jpg OG_SUS_34_604.jpg OG_SUS_36_602.jpg OG_SUS_38_601.jpg 1010175_236781149807717_1535980775_n.jpg Fdddddd.jpg Chad 41.png|Madison's Prom King. um voto para madison.png|A "Vote for Madison" Badge Category:Suspects Category:Victims